


Vacation

by Shinedown204



Series: Morgan and Artoria smut and fluff stories [4]
Category: Fate/Apocrypha, Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Biting, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Futanari, Lap Sex, Little Mordred, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:01:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27315922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinedown204/pseuds/Shinedown204
Summary: Arotira feels like she isn’t showing Morgan enough appreciation for what she does. She decides to show her how much she really does appreciate her.
Relationships: Morgan le Fay (Fate)/Artoria Pendragon | Lancer, Morgan le Fay/Artoria Pendragon | Saber
Series: Morgan and Artoria smut and fluff stories [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985720
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> Do you guys like Artoria being ravenous during smut scenes? I wanna know so I know how to write her in the future.

Morgan has been nothing but tired, stressed, and frustrated for the past week who knew taking care of a single child could be so difficult. Though to be fair this child was no ordinary child, Mordred was to simply put it a rebellious spoiled daddy’s girl and Artoria was to blame for that. Artoria would always spoil Mordred rotten when Morgan wasn’t around which was rare since Artoria worked most days for long hours while Morgan served as a housewife taking care of their child. 

It didn’t help that Mordred also inherited some of Artoria's less desirable traits such as a monstrous appetite. Morgan often found it hard to control Mordred, she’s stubborn like her “father” and is already pretty rebellious at only 6 years old. 

As of now Morgan is trying to get Mordred into the bath but is having more difficulty than she should. She’s on chase as Mordred runs butt naked around the house refusing to get into the water. Every minute Mordred spends running around Morgan becomes more frustrated and angrier.

“Mordred get in the bath now!” She shouts at the child as she hides behind the coffee table in their living room. Morgan has both her hands on her hips, her face is stern and commanding. However it doesn’t seem to work on the rebellious and stubborn child. 

Morgan takes a step to the right, Mordred jolts away into the kitchen behind the counter with only her head peeking out. At this point Morgan has had enough.

“Mordred, Le Fay, Pendragon! I am your mother and I say you get into the bath now or you can deal with your father when she gets home.” Morgan only ever used Mordred’s full name when she was really in big trouble when Morgan was very angry, Mordred knew this and figured it was best to do what her mother said.

“Ok sowy mama.” She held her head low slowly walking towards Morgan. As much as she was angry at Mordred for disobeying her and running around the house butt naked for 15 minutes she couldn’t help but soften her gaze at her child it broke her heart to see Mordred sad she only wants what’s best for her. 

Mordred played with the bath toys as Morgan was rubbing the shampoo in her hair scrubbing a bit too hard.

“Ow mama that hurts.” Mordred whines 

“Sorry dear.” She scrubbed lighter, all the pent up frustration and stress was being let out here scrubbing Mordred’s hair. Once Morgan finishes drying off Mordred she goes to select a onesie for Mordred. She came back with a yellow and whtie polka dotted onesie, She tries to get Mordred into but she defiantly crosses her arms and pouts. 

“No, I no like dat one.” She furiously shakes her head. Morgan pitches the bridge of her nose not in the mood to deal with this.

“Your other one is the washer, you’ll just have to make do with this.” She pushes it out to Mordred but it’s pushed away by her. Mordred refuses to wear any other onesies except for the red dragon onesie her uncle Merlin got for her, ever since she and that onesie have been through thick and thin.

Annoyed Morgan hoists Mordred up and onto the bed where she wrestles with Mordred to get her into the onesie. She succeeds but is left with an angry crying Mordred. Mordred tries to take it off but is always stopped by Morgan every time. 

“Time for bed now Mordred.” 

“No me want dragon one.” 

“If you go to bed I will get it for you in the morning.” 

“No I want now.” 

Morgan releases a frustrated sigh, she momentarily closes her eyes and takes a deep breath before speaking again.

“If you go to bed I’ll read you a bedtime story.” Immediately Mordred’s face lights up. She jumps off the bed and sprints to her room Morgan following behind. Bedtime stories always worked on Mordred.  
Upon entering Mordred’s room she found her already tucked in bed ready for the bedtime story. She sat down beside Mordred.

“Once upon a time, there was a very handsome knight named Mordred.” Mordred much like Artoria loved the medieval era. 

“Mordred was very kind and very brave, she served a handsome King named Artoria. One day the princess was captured by an evil Dragon. So the king sent her strongest knight Sir Mordred to rescue her, when she arrived at the Dragon’s castle Mordred fought long and hard against the dragon until she finally won. Mordred rescued the princess who gave her a thank you kiss. Mordred returned the princess to the kingdom and they all lived happily ever after, the end.” 

By now Mordred was fast asleep, Morgan kissed Mordred on her temple.

“Good night my child.” She smiles seeing Mordre asleep.

“That was a wonderful story, love.” The voice causes Morgan to jump whirling around to see Artoria leaning on the door frame smiling. Quickly she composes herself and makes her way to Artoria giving her a long welcome home kiss. Artoria wraps her arms around Morgan’s waist, they break away but Artoria maintained her hold on Morgan which prompted MOrgan to place her hands on Artoria’s chest.

“You shouldn’t surprise me like that, you know I don’t like surprises.”

“Oh? Not even good ones?” Artoria playfully teases.

“Well those are exceptions.” Artoria chuckles going in for a quick peck on the lips.

“Alright come one lets shower and head off to bed.”

“Of course but let me give Mordred a goodnight kiss.” She quietly makes her way over to Mordred and gives her a kiss on the temple. They shower together washing their bodies and drying them off together. Morgan is the first one in bed followed by Artoria, she lovingly wraps her arms Around Morgan. For a while they lay there in silence enjoying the moment neither too particularly tired yet.

“I have a surprise for you.” Artoria gently whispers into Morgan’s ears sending a chill up her spine.

“Oh great is this one good?” Sarcasm in her voice.

“I promise you’ll like it.”

“Well go on.”

“I feel like I haven’t been very appreciative of you lately you do so much for Mordred and me.”

“Yeah you got that right.”

“So I’ve decided to take you to Hawaii this weekend just the two of us.”

“And what of Mordred?”

“Don’t worry I’ll get Merlin to look after her.”

Morgan scoffs at the idea. “Like hell I’ll let him near my baby.”

“Then I’ll get Arthur instead.” Morgan takes a second to think about it.

“Alright, fine I’d love to go to Hawaii with just the two of us.” Arotria happily nuzzles against Morgan’s neck as they drift off to sleep.

“No! Mama Dada Don’t go!” Tears were bawling from Mordred’s eyes as she clung on tightly to Artoria’s and Morgan's legs refusing to let them leave the room. Morgan bent down eye level with Mordred wiping away the tears from her eyes.

“Shh shh shh, It’s okay darling mummy and daddy will only be gone for 3 days honey.” 

Artoria also bends down eyelevel to Mordred pulling her into a hug placing a kiss on her forehead.

“Why you and Mama go wit- without m-me?” Mordred struggled to form words over her sobs. 

“Mama needs a vacation my little cub, tell you what I’ll bring something for you when we get back okay?”

“Ok Dada.” Mordred said while wiping away her tears.

“Okay so you know what to do right Arthur?”

“Don’t worry sis I’m great with kids.” He says as he picks up Mordred.

“Be good to uncle Arthur okay?” Morgan says.

“Yes, Mama.” 

“Okay, goodbye darling” Morgan and Artoria give Mordred one final kiss before leaving, the drive to the airport is relatively silent Morgan enjoying the view from the window. They pass through TSA without trouble. Luckily they book the last two tickets before anyone else. The plane ride is nice and pleasant and they enjoy each other's company. By the time they arrive in Hawaii it’s close to night time, they grab their luggage and decide to book a hotel. They choose the most luxurious one they could find after all Artoria wanted to show Morgan how much she appreciates and loves her. 

They settle into their room and begin unpacking but it’s been a long day so Morgan decides to take a shower as expected Artoria is close behind her. They dry up and wrap themselves in towels as usual but Artoria has different plans than just going straight to bed. She wraps her arms around Morgan from the back and begins kissing and biting her neck, soft moans escape Morgan's mouth.

“Is this why you took me out here just to fuck me?” To be completely honest Morgan was counting on it and hoping she would.

“Admittedly I kinda did.” Morgan scoffs unamused. “I thought you brought me here to show me your appreciation.” 

“I did and I will. I’ll do anything you ask me. You want something just ask.” Arotria moves her hand to grasp Morgan’s cups squeezing them ever so slightly while sucking on Morgan’s neck sure to leave a hickey.

“Is that so?” A moan follows suit. “Then in that case I want you to hug me and fuck me. I also want you to show me how much you appreciate me.”

“Of course anything you want.”

Morgan disrobed and got on the queen sized bed their hotel room provided sitting on her knees facing away from Arotira. She also disrobed her dick already semi hard, Morgan looks back and a smug smirk spreads across her face.

“Well go on.” There is smugness self evident in her tone. Artoria eagerly hops onto the bed and hugs Morgan’s back grinding her dick on Morgan’s entrance, a sigh leaves both women. Morgan can feel Artoria getting harder and bigger she could also feel herself become increasingly wet. Once Artoria becomes fully erect she slowly pushes into Morgan their juices already providing lubricant, Morgan’s breath hitches the more Artoria pushes in no matter how many times they’ve had sex Morgan always seemd to remain tight and unprepared for Artoria’s immense size. After being hilted to the brim Morgan releases the breath she was holding in. Artoria gives Morgan’s breast a reassuring squeeze.

“Oh Morgan, I love you. You’re the only one for me, I love you so so much.” Artoria praises as she begins to slowly thrust her hips on and out making sure to hit all the nicks and crannies along the way.

“That’s good, keep going darling” The words of encouragement cause Artoria to rock her hips a little faster, forcing out another moan from Morgan.

“Having Mordred with you is the best thing that happened to me. I’m so lucky and so glad I have the chance to raise her with you.” Morgan reaches back and skillfully undoes Artoria’s bun letting her hair fall free, she always liked her better when it was down. 

“Tell me Artoria who’s yours?” It came out more forced than she had expected.

“You.”

“And who do you love for all time?”

“You. Only ever you.” Artoria’s breath falls on the delicate skin of Morgan’s neck.

“Good.” There’s smugness in her voice. Artoria can hear and see the smile on her face as her thrust maintains a steady pace. Gradually there moans get louder as Artoria begins thrusting harder, faster. As much as both of them loved rough sex Morgan wanted this to be intimate and romantic. She places a hand on Artoria’s right thigh.

“Go slow...ugh...go slow.”

“Anything for you my queen.” Queen? It caught her off guard but she liked it hearing the nickname made her walls squeeze tighter in Artoria’s Cock. Artoria applied kisses all over Morgan’s neck marking every spot as her territory. She managed to find a sweet spot that causes Morgan to giggle, Artoria takes it a step further and licks it, making her shudder this time, she takes it even further and bites down on it hard. 

“Yahh! Mmm.” Artoria grins triumphantly a spark ignites within her; she turns ravenous and attacks the spot without mercy. Morgan moans became increasingly louder with Artoria attacking her neck she comes to release.

“Wait wait, get on your back.” Before she comes to release she has Artoria pull out much to her disappointment, before she could voice it Morgan pushes her on her back and begins stroking Artoria’s cock. Morgan positions her dripping cunt over Artoria’s face and lines her cock up with her mouth. She lowers herself and takes almost all of Artoria in with one swoop. Using both tongue and hand she steals a groan of pleasure from Artoria as she’s getting busy with her cunt. 

Her clit throbs as Artoria teases it, dissatisfied Morgan also stops sucking and stroking and just as quickly as she stops, Artoria stops her teasing as well and fully dedicates her attention to her clit while Morgan’s moans vibrate Artoria’s cock. It doesn’t take long for Morgan to come close again she feels Artoria twitch inside her mouth. Artoria unexpectedly picks up her licking trying to get Morgan to cum first. They’ve made a game out of it whoever cummed first during sex had to treat the other with whatever they wanted for the whole day. Morgan usually won and Artoria had always wanted to break her win streak. 

Not to be outdone herself Morgan also used every trick she knew that made Artoria cum. This proved to be a double edged sword as Artoria’s groans and moans sent vibrations up her body. Both were very close to cumming they did whatever they could to get the upper hand. Artoria’s bison blurred, she bucked her hip upwards going deep into Morgan’s throat, she had lost and dumped her load down Morgan’s throat. Morgan happily sucked harder trying to milk out every last drop. Morgan also came shortly after. 

Though she had swallowed most of it Morgan still had a decent amount of cum left in her mouth. She crawled up to Artoria barely able to feel her lower body, she sloppily slammed her lips onto Artoria’s probing it open and sharing the cum in her mouth. They did this often. Artoria loved Sharing her cum with Morgan; it felt very intimate but she preferred cumming in Morgan better. 

They cuddle together the blanket draped over them, legs intertwined with each other. Morgan’s much needed vacation just started but she can tell she’s going to have a wonderful time. 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
